


Girl Talk

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kind of sounds like you, sweetheart. Children are only the best parts of their parents. You are everything and more than me- you’re the type of person I wish I could have been. I bet the Queens feel the same way about their children.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the near distant future. I would say somewhere between 4x06/4x07. Just some girl talk between Felicity and Donna.

“Felicity… This place is amazing. And the two of you… your bedroom. It’s so cute.”

“Oliver Queen doesn’t do cute, Mom.” Felicity said as she sat forward on the couch and put her wine glass on the table. 

“And tell me again where that handsome young man is?” Donna asked as she crossed her legs and placed her hand on her daughter’s thigh. 

“A meeting with his campaign manager. Something about briefing him for his next appearance.” 

“And you didn’t want to be there for that meeting? Him running for mayor effects your life too, honey.” 

“Trust me. I know it does. I was going to go but then he said something about the two of us needing some mother daughter time… and I’ve learned there are some fights that aren’t worth fighting with him.” She scooted a little closer to her mother and put her head in Donna’s lap. 

“He lost his mother a few years ago, didn’t he?”

Felicity was quite for a few minutes as she watched the fire glow in the distance. She felt her mother’s hand play with the end of her hair. 

“He lost his father on that boat accident and his mother was killed a few years ago.” 

“Oh, the poor boy.” 

“He’s lost everyone mom, I think he just wants us to be able to have some time together. Time he doesn’t get with his parents anymore.” 

Donna stopped playing with her daughter’s hair and Felicity sat up. 

“Did you know his parents, did you know them well?” Donna asked. Felicity took a sip of her wine and pulled her hair into a pony tail and tossed her heels to the other couch. 

“I didn’t know Robert, his father, all that well. When I first came here after MIT he was still alive, still the CEO of Queen Consolidated. I talked to him a couple times as the girl down in the IT department. He seemed decent enough, but I knew multiple employees who didn’t hold him in high regards.”

“And his mother?” 

“Moira Queen, well she was definitely one of a kind. She was secretive, demanding, and manipulative. I knew her better than I knew Mr. Queen, I didn’t really like her. Actually, I didn’t like her at all.” 

“Are there any good things about his parents….Oliver has turned out so well.” 

“Maybe. Oliver has memories of them, and good ones. He loved them. I think he turned out so well because of all their wrong doings, he just didn’t want to turn out like them.” 

“Kind of sounds like you, sweetheart. Children are only the best parts of their parents. You are everything and more than me- you’re the type of person I wish I could have been. I bet the Queens feel the same way about their children.” 

“He’s a better man than both of his parents ever thought was possible. I wish they were here to see it.” Felicity said as she wiped a tear from her face. 

“Don’t cry, Felicity, it’s true. What I said. His parents knew all that he was capable of. It’s a shame they’re not here to see it.” 

“Moira did not like me. I stood up too her once. She told me I’d loose Oliver forever.”

“And why did she tell you that?” Donna asked as she took the earrings out of her ears. 

“I discovered that Robert was Thea’s biological father, that this other man named Malcolm Merlyn was. I confronted Moira asking her to tell Oliver or that I would. She thought that if I told him he’d side with her. Turns out she was wrong.” 

“My baby girl, you probably were the only girl he hasn’t brought home that his mother was scared of. You’re the type of woman she always wanted for her son but never thought he’d find. An oxymoron… I know. But it makes sense in my head.” 

“His father shot himself in front of Oliver on a life raft. Moira was stabbed right in front of him too. I can’t imagine going through all he’s gone through.” 

“Heavens. I didn’t know that.” 

“He doesn’t talk about it much or much from the time he was away. And all his scars- he wasn’t on heaven on earth when he was on that island, more like hell on earth.” 

“Does he talk about it?” 

“Would you talk about it?” Felicity asked as she poured another glass of wine. 

“I don’t think I would, you’re right. But does it bother you that there are missing pieces of his life that you’re not aware of?” 

“You know…. The simple answer Mom is no. It doesn’t bother me because it’s shaped the man that I’m in love with now, and shaped him for the future. Who he was before me… Just lead him to me, here and now. I don’t think anything he’d tell me would scare me away. And trust me…the little bit I do know, would have some women running for the hills.” 

“You’ve lived through your own fair share of problems. Ultimately it’s made you two stronger people. And two is always better than one.” 

“I think I kind of get why he told me to come home…. I’ve missed this, I’ve missed girl talk. I don’t always get to talk about things with others. Our lives are in the fast track so much, Mom.”

“I know, Felicity. I’m glad he let us have some girl time too. He’s wanting us to do this because he is wishing he could do this with his parents too. He knows his parents were not good people, but you have to remember they were his parents and he’ll always love them.” 

“I know. And I will always be thankful for Robert and Moira for Oliver. There are many days I wish I could say thank you too them.” 

Donna kissed her daughter’s cheek as they sat for a few moments in silence, just watching the fire glow a few feet in front of them. Felicity yawned quietly and Donna laughed. 

“My little girl, the CEO.” 

“Mom.” 

“You’re tired and I’ve had a long day of traveling…” 

“Your bedroom is..” 

“Down the corner. Oliver gave me a tour when you were in your board meeting this afternoon.” 

“Of course he did. There’s a bathroom attached, and towels on your bed. If you need anything…” 

The front door opened as Oliver entered the loft and undid his tie. 

“I can’t wait to get to bed for once….Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt I can go back to the office for a bit.” 

“No need, Oliver. I was just telling Felicity I was tired and going to bed. You two need some time together too. I’ll see you in the morning.” Donna said as she got off the couch and hugged him. “Goodnight you two, be safe and make good decisions.”

“Oh my GOD, MOM.” Felicity said as she put her hands down in her face. 

“Goodnight, Donna.” Oliver said as he walked over to the couch and helped Felicity up.

“We’re going to bed now Mom.” Felicity said as Oliver led her up the stairs to their bedroom. Oliver just laughed and so did Donna as she made her way to the guest bedroom. 

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

Felicity pulled the comforter up to her chin and nuzzled her head on Oliver’s chest. 

“Long day?” Oliver asked as he pulled her a little bit closer. 

“Yes. Not bad. Just long.” 

“Same here.” He said as he kissed her forehead.

“Thanks for giving us some girl time, family time. We needed it.”

“Ah. Of course. I wish I could talk to my parents still sometimes…. Thea’s the only thing I have left.” 

“There are different kinds of family though, different kinds where people love you just as much as blood family. You know that right?” 

“Felicity. You’re my family. You, you know that right?” Oliver said as he pulled her chin up closer to his face. 

“I know, and I love you.” 

Oliver smiled and kissed her softly. 

“I love you.” Oliver replied as Felicity nuzzled her head back onto his chest. 

The ring sat a few feet to his left, the drawer in his nightstand. Exactly where she had found it a few days before. 

As she drifted off to sleep there was no doubt in her mind-she was going to be the family this man needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and found something to your liking. XO


End file.
